


Secrets

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Menma, M/M, Road To Ninja Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uke!Menma, seme!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: Sasuke and Menma are enjoying a midnight rendezvous. (SMUT!)





	Secrets

_I'm being ravaged by the stranger without a face_

I'm here because I want to. Because I crave it. I need to feel unrestrained pleasure, just like the one I know you'll end up giving me. I need to fuck you up against the wall. Bury my cock inside your ass. Sink my teeth into your back. Claw your chest. I need raw sex.

 _"You know the rules."_ You tell me. _"Sex without names and without faces. Just sex."_

I know. I know. I know...

Come closer to me, that's it. Take my mouth, brand it with your taste. I want to feel your hands upon my body... undress me slowly and take off your own clothes.

Join our bodies together.

 _"Look me in the eyes."_ I turn around to look at you. _"I'm touching your body. Feel my hands on your, already hard cock. Horny much? I can tell."_

Talk dirty to me.

_"What a big, fat, cock you have! I'm dying to taste it."_

Then, taste it.

Lick the entire length, gently bite the tip. Play with my balls while your tongue roams every inch of my dick... every last inch... don't stop...

"Ah... Mmm..."

 _"I see you like it."_ I shut my eyes from the pleasure. _"I just love the way you taste... Your cock is salty and..."_ you engulf it completely. _"Mmm... it's delicious. I like feeling your swollen veins against my mouth and... you know what else? I adore feeling like I'm choking, like I can't take the whole thing in..."_

I'm on the verge of coming. Shit. But continue, continue taking it all in.

 _"Now I want you to put it inside me."_ You stand up and look at me. _"My tight ass is opening up, eager to feel your huge cock inside."_

I want you to get on your knees, you kneel down on the floor. I like having your ass exposed. Like this... just like this is perfect...

_"Come on! What the fuck are you waiting for? Just give it to me!"_

I'm working on it, don't get your panties in a twist. Now who's the horny one? I start breaking through your walls...

_"That's it... yes... I can feel, I can feel it. I feel how it's going inside of me... mmm... ho-how my ass is... ah... loose-loosening up... Just ram the whole thing in... ah... come on... I'm really fucking tight... oh..."_

And really fucking needy, might I add. And now that I'm completely buried inside of you... Sweet fuck! This is the best feeling ever!

 _"Yes... yes... give me more..."_ I begin pounding into you even harder. _"AH! Fuck me... give me all you-you've got... ah..."_

Oh... you're delicious.

We've been playing this game for three months and I'm still not bored of it. We're lying to our family, our friends and apparently you don't care. I don't care either. Although, I do believe that this is wrong...

Nah... I'm lying! I love fucking you, way too much.

_"Oh... ah... fuck me harder. Faster!"_

Three months... but you know something? It's not just sex. This thing between us is getting out of hand for me. Yes, I'm about to cum and judging from your screams. I think you are too.

_"Mmm... Come on... Come on... You can do better than that! Fuck me like if I was one of your dirty sluts! AH!"_

Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!

This is the most memorable orgasm I've ever had. The peak of my pleasure.

I adore your screams. Come on! Spill your seed all over the bed... I want to see how it gets lost with the white sheets.

**"Fuck me like if I was one of your dirty sluts?!"**

"Oh, Menma!"

You look at my eyes. That last scream was mine... I couldn't help it, but I don't regret it.

 _"You know the rules, don't you?"_ Please look at me with no reproach.

I don't regret it, because to me... the rules don't exist any more. There are no more rules. It's not just sex.

I know you're not a stranger, not really.

You have a name...

"Menma..."

You have a face...

_"Fuck you, Uchiha! I told you that there were ru-"_

I know that I can kiss you without having to resort to anonymity.

"Call me, Sasuke..."

* * *

 

**The End**

**終わり (Owari)**


End file.
